The present invention relates generally to digital image processing methods and systems, and more particularly to a distributed digital film processing system and method.
Images are used to communicate information and ideas. Images, including print pictures, film negatives, documents and the like, are often digitized to produce a digital image that can then be instantly communicated, viewed, enhanced, modified, printed or stored. The flexibility of digital images, as well as the ability to instantly communicate digital images, has led to a rising demand for improved systems and methods for film processing and the digitization of film based images into digital images. Film based images are traditionally digitized by electronically scanning a film negative or film positive that has been conventionally developed using a wet chemical developing process, as generally described below.
Conventional film processing generally involves the customer dropping off or sending a roll of exposed film to a film development lab for conventional wet chemistry development, and then returning at some later time to pick up the prints and the developed negatives. Conventional wet chemistry photo processing systems have evolved to the point that the film can be processed within one hour. However, even with the advent of one-hour photo processing, the process generally involves a high degree of customer inconvenience. For example, picking up the prints and developed negatives often requires a second trip and the photographic prints and negatives can only be picked up when an attendant or technician is on duty. Another problem is that the pictures are often developed in view of the public. This can create problems when sensitive pictures are developed, such as in the case of trade secrets or confidential information. In the case of mailing developed negatives and the prints to the customer, there is always a possibility that the prints or negatives could be damaged or lost during shipment.
Conventional film processing generally requires the customer to provide specific instructions as to the number of prints and any specialized requirements. These instructions cannot be changed and once the film has been developed, the film cannot be redeveloped. In addition, additional prints or modifications to the prints are requested after the customer has reviewed the prints. This requires the customer to provide the negatives and return at another time to pick-up the prints. In many cases, the instructions, such as lightening, cropping and the like, are not followed exactly or the customer is not fully satisfied. The customer must then go through another round changes. This is time intensive and inconvenient for the customer. Furthermore, conventional film processing systems and methods may not be able to accommodate some requests; even if a customer makes the requests at the time the film is developed. For example, a customer is unlikely to be able to receive both black and white and full color images from a single roll of film.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a digital film processing (DFP) system is provided. In one embodiment, the DFP system comprises an image capturing system enabled to record a plurality of electronic representations of an image formed on film, an image processing system capable of manipulating the electronic representations of an image formed on film to generate an electronic representation of a desired image, and at least one communications interface enabled to receive and transmit information (including information associated with the desired image).
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method for delivering images resulting from DFP is provided. In one embodiment, the method comprises recording a plurality of electronic representations of an image formed on a film, processing the plurality of electronic representations to generate an electronic representation of a desired image, and delivering the electronic representation of the desired image. At least one embodiment further comprises maintaining an Internet web page, through which users can provide input affecting processing, and receive electronic images. Yet another embodiment includes delivering images to a customers e-mail account.
The present invention also provides a distributed digital film processing (DFP), image storage/retrieval, and image delivery system. The system comprises an imaging system capable of recording electronic representations of images formed on film, and of transmitting the electronic representations for processing, and an image processing system capable of receiving the transmitted electronic representations, manipulating the transmitted electronic representations to generate an electronic representation of a desired image, and transmitting the electronic representation of a desired image and information associated with the image for storage. The system also comprises a database enabled to store the electronic representation of a desired image, and transmit the electronic representation of a desired image for delivery. The system further comprises an image delivery system enabled to receive the electronic representation of a desired image, and to encode a physical medium with a representation of the desired image.
An advantage of at least one embodiment of the present invention is that a centralized processing location can be used to limit the cost of processing hardware needed to process electronic image information and to obtain more consistent processing quality. An advantage of at least one embodiment of the present invention is that users may control the delivery and some processing of their images through a user interface provided on an image delivery system. An additional advantage of at least one embodiment of the present invention is that users may archive electronic representations of their images for later retrieval and/or further processing. Yet another advantage of at least one embodiment of the present invention is that users may control the delivery and processing of their images through an Internet web site.